hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
White Flame
White Flame (白い炎 Shiroi Honō) is the third image song for the character Russia in Hetalia: Axis Powers. It is sung by Yasuhiro Takato in the voice of Russia. Lyrics Kanji= その産声は誰も知らない 深い森の中で 怒りにも似た雷鳴のように ただ純粋に 始まるсудьба 風は問うだろう何処へ向かうと 皮肉な響きで 若さがまだ未知を選べる 健やかな日々 何かを求め その行為に溺れるほどに 目覚める自我は 穏やかさとは切り離されてゆく солнце,солнце 祈りを белое пламя 短い夏にさえ 近づく足音 одиночество ざわめく木々に何故 理由を探せずに 「まだ僕が何も持っていなかった頃 まだ僕が何も成していなかった頃 純粋な欲望は夢と呼ぶに相応しく 無邪気で幼稚な朗らかさを 確かにあの頃僕は知っていた …知っていた? 時に思い出して赤面するような 大声を出して打ち消そうとしては それでも尚ほろ苦く甘やかに広がる後悔 それは完全に失ってしまいきれない不思議な輝きを保っている 憎しみに近い嫌悪を感じながら どこかその滑稽さに救いを探しているのだ 愚かさはいつまでたってもつきまとい 未熟であることの証明に 今日も罠を仕掛けてくる ただただ全てを若さのせいにしてしまえたなら この心も幾分平穏を取り戻せるのだろうか 己の辿った道を肯定できるほどの成熟が いつかこの身にも訪れるのだろうか 今はまだ、何もわからない…」 どんな事象(こと)にも終わりがあると 当たり前のように 灰色の空 沈む景色に 背を向けられて 求め疲れた 明日を責めるわけなどないさ 時は移ろい 実りもやがてこの手から零れる солнце,солнце 祈りを белое пламя 凍てつく雪原は 全てを飲み込む одиночество 閉じてゆく白銀 心をかさねて 「生命が眠りにつく季節 長い長い孤独を僕らは耐え抜く 雪の下で凍える存在に耳を澄ましながら どこかに在るはずの気配を想像する それは長年の間に身に付いた無為をやり過ごす方法なのか 特に意味のない独り遊びなのか 別にたいした問題ではない 僕らは突きつけられた運命を 長い時間をかけて受け取り 示し合わせたように途方に暮れた顔をするだけだ 正気を装い 嘆きを閉じ込め いつかそれが真実になってゆく 人生の深淵など興味を持たずとも 仄暗い絶望を胸に飼い 自分なりの答えを見つけてゆくしかないのだから ああ… 寒い… 傾きかけた太陽 瞼に焼きつける 黄昏れには まだ少し早い気がしているよ」 永遠よりも遥かな日々が 闇に染まるまで 孤独な朝を指折り数え 吹き荒ぶ風となれ 破滅を怖れずに любовь, мечта 溢れる光 追憶の森を抜け 旅立ちへの手向けに 希望の花を飾る любовь, мечта 過ぎた幻 聞き慣れた慟哭と 握りしめた花弁は ささやかな抵抗か солнце,солнце 祈りを белое пламя 凍てつく雪原に 彷徨う哀しみ одиночество 閉ざされた白銀 心を潜めて судьба 美しく 静かな聖域 судьба 何もかも 覆い尽くす白い炎 |-| Romaji= Sono ubugoe wa daremo shiranai mori no naka de Ikari ni mo nita raimei no yō ni tada junsui ni Hajimaru судьба sujiba Kaze wa tō darō doko e mukau to hiniku na hibiki de Wakasa ga mada michi wo eraberu sukoyaka na hibi Nani ka wo motome sono kōi ni oboreru hodo ni Mezameru jiga wa odayaka sato wa kirihanasarete yuku Cолнце,солнце sonshe inori wo белое пламя puramia mijikai natsu ni sae chikazuku ashioto одиночество adinochesutova zawameku kigi ni naze riyū wo sagasezu ni 「Mada boku ga nanimo motte inakatta koro mada boku ga nanimo nashite inakatta koro Junsui na yokubō wa yume to yobu ni fusawashiku Mujakide yōchi na hogarakasa wo tashikani anogoro boku wa shitteita ...Shitteita? Toki ni omoidashite sekimen suru yō na ōgoe wo dashite uchikesō toshite wa Soredemo nao horonigaku amayaka ni hirogaru kōkai Sore wa kanzen ni ushinatte shimai kirenai fushigi na kagayaki wo tamotteiru Nikushimi ni chikai kenno wo kanjinagara Doko ga sono kokkeisa ni sukui wo sagashiteiru no da Orokasa wa itsumadetattemo tsukimatoi Mijuku de aru koto no shōmei ni kyō mo wana wo shikakete kuru Tadatada subete wo wakasa no sei ni shite shimaetanara Kono kokoro mo ikubun heion wo torimodoseru no darō ka Onore no tadotta michi wo kōtei dekiru hodo no seijuku ga Itsuka kono mi ni mo otozureru no darō ka Kyō wa mada, nanimo wakaranai...」 Donna koto ni mo owari ga aru to atarimae no yō ni Haiiro no sora shizumu keshiki ni se wo mukerarete Motome tsukareta ashita wo semeru wake nado nai sa Toki wa utsuroi minori mo yagate kono te kara koboreru Cолнце,солнце sonshe inori wo белое пламя puramia itetsuku setsugen wa subete wo nomikomu одиночество adinochesutova tojite yuku shirogane kokoro wo kasanete 「Seimei ga nemuri ni tsuku kisetsu hai hai hodoku wo bokura wa taenuku Yuki no shita de kogoeru sonzai ni mimi wo sumashi nagara Doko ga ni aru hazu no kehai wo sōzō suru Sore wa naganen no ma ni tsuita mui wo yarisugosu hōhōna no ka Toki ni imi no mai hitori asobi nano ka betsuni taishita mondai dewa nai Bokura wa tsuki tsukerareta unmei wo nagai jikan wo kakete uketori Shimeshiawaseta yō ni tohō ni kureta kao wo suru dake da Shōki wo yosōi nageki wo tojikome itsuka sore ga shinjitsu ni natte yuku Jinsei no shinnen nado kyōmi wo motazutomo honogurai zetsubō wo mune ni kai Jibun nari no kotae wo mitsukete yuku shikanai no dakara Aa... samui... Katamuki kaketa taiyō mabuta ni yakitsukeru Tasogare ni wa mada sukoshi hayai ki ga shite iru yo」 Eien yori mo haruka na hibi ga yami ni somaru made Kodoku na asa wo yubiori kazoe fukisusabu kaze to nare Hametsu wo osorezu ni любовь, мечта mechita afureru hikari tsuioku no mori wo nuke Tabidachi e no tamuke ni kibō no hana wo kazaru любовь, мечта mechita sugita maboroshi kikinareta dōkoku to Nigirishimeta hanabira wa sasayakana teikō ka Cолнце,солнце sonshe inori wo белое пламя puramia itetsuku setsugen ni samayō kanashimi oдиночество adinochesutova tozasareta shirogane kokoro wo hisomete Cудьба sujiba utsukushiku hizukana seiiki Cудьба sujiba nanimo kamo Ōi tsukusu shiroi honō |-| English= The baby’s first cry was in a deep forest that no one knows, Like anger that just purely resembled thunder, It begins, судьбаDestiny The wind inquires, “where are you going?” with resounding sarcasm; The youth still hadn’t chosen a path in those sound days. He decides on something, and he nearly drowns in the act, And thus, his awakened self and his gentle self are separated. солнце,The sun солнце, I pray. белое пламя White flame, even in this brief summer, the sound of footsteps draw nearer. одиночествоLoneliness, the trees whisper “why?”, searching for a reason. “The time when I still didn’t have anything, the time when I still hadn’t become anything; This pure desire that’s worthy of being called a "dream;” This innocent, childlike cheerfulness… surely I knew it at that time. ...Didn’t I? Remembering that time is like an embarrassment, and I let out a loud yell, as if trying to deny it And yet, the bittersweet regret still spreads. That is because I haven’t lost just yet, I’m preserving this mysterious radiance. While I may feel disgust that’s close to hatred, It’s for this reason that I’m searching for salvation somewhere in this farcicality. Forever haunted by this foolishness Today, too, I’ll set traps, as proof of my immaturity. If I just simply blame it all on youth, Will the tranquility of this heart be somewhat restored, I wonder? The affirmation of maturity of having walked on one’s own path, Will it someday visit this body as well, I wonder? Even now, I still don’t understand anything…. "No matter what the event, there is always an end,” as if it’s that obvious, So I turn my back to the gray sky sinking into the scenery. There is no reason to blame tomorrow if I grow weary of searching; Time goes on, and soon the harvest will overflow from these hands. солнце, солнце, I pray. белое пламя, I take in all of this frozen snowfield. одиночество, once more, this snow-like silver heart is going to close “In the season when life falls into a slumber, we endure a long, long loneliness. If I listen closely to the frozen existence under the snow, I begin to imagine that there’s some sort of sign of life somewhere. Is that the way to master withstanding the duration of all those years? Is there really any meaning in playing alone? It’s not like that’s really much of a problem. We’ve accepted the fate thrust at us a long time ago. I just wear a perplexed expression, as if I were conspiring. My true self is disguised, my grief is locked up… someday that’s going to become the truth. Even if I have no interest in the abyss of life, my heart still keeps this gloomy despair, Because I have no choice but to find my own answer. Ah… it’s cold…. The sun begins to set, burning my eyelids And giving the feeling that twilight is approaching just a little too quickly.” More than eternity, until those faraway days are stained in darkness, I count down the lonely mornings as the wind begins to rage Without fearing the destruction. любовь, мечта, Love, dream overflowing light spills out of the forest of recollection. Adorn the departing traveler with the tribute of a flower of hope. любовь, мечта, if you grow used to hearing the lamentations of past illusions, Is there a modest resistance in the petals that you tightly grasped? солнце, солнце, I pray. белое пламя, grief roams in this frozen snowfield, одиночество, concealing this closed, snow-like silver heart. судьба, this beautiful, quiet sanctuary, судьба, where anything and everything Is completely shrouded in white flames. Album This song was released on September 25, 2013, on the album Hetalia Character CD II Vol. 7 - Russia, and it is the first track. Also on the album is Having Friends Is Nice...♫. This song is also the thirteenth track on the album Hetalia Character Song CD The BEST Vol. 2, which was released on August 2, 2017. Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Media